Infection1: BLACKMAGIC
by Eternity of Night
Summary: When numerous people are abducted and sent to an alternate universe, what are they required to do? There is an Infection starting, and it will spread... Series, B1 Rating for dark themes and gore. Lots of gore.


**A/N: It's me, again. This is a pretty cool idea, I think. It's going to be a series—I'm taking a break after this to finish my other two stories, and then I'll start Infection again. This is an introductory chapter. It's four crossovers—MR, PJO, FitA, and Halo. Happy reading and a merry Christmas as well.**

—Max

I yawned, opening my eyes to the daylight. Day forty-eight with no attacks; I'd been counting the days ever since the School went down.

I got up, following along my morning routine; shower, dress, go down for some breakfast. However, when I got down there that morning, there was no one there.

It was pretty weird—usually, someone was there. Fang or Iggy, usually.

I went back up and checked all the bedrooms and felt panic rising inside as I realized they were all empty.

Running back down, I saw the one person I'd never want to see; Jeb.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "for lying to you so much before… I'm going to have to put you into cryosleep, hon. Sorry. Sweet dreams."

Before I could say anything, he grabbed me and turned me around, and, even before I could react, jabbed a needle into my neck.

I felt the anesthesia start working, and then I fell unconscious. And, what's worse, I think I landed in his arms.

* * *

—Percy

I pulled Annabeth closer. The two of us—now both nineteen—had just gotten married. Her bare body was pressed up against mine, and her face was pressed into my shoulder. Her golden hair was spread all around her head.

"Perce," she murmured, yawning and hugging me. "You're so warm, Percy…"

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're warm too, hon. C'mon, we need to get dressed."

She yawned and nodded, standing up and gathering the scattered articles of clothes. Then she slipped inside the bathroom and I heard the shower starting up. Without a shower, I simply put on my clothes. Then, I laid down on the bed and patiently waited for my lover. When the door opened, I glanced over and saw a woman with blond hair and gray eyes. "Hello, Athena," I murmured pleasantly.

"Where's my daughter?" She snapped.

"In the shower," I replied, slightly confused. "Why?"

I was even more confused when the goddess rushed over and gave me a hug. "Oh, thank… us." She smiled slightly. "Apollo had a vision… I was worried for…" She blushed. "Well, both your sakes, to be told."

I raised an eyebrow, not believing her one bit. Not even half of one.

"You two are going to have kids," she snapped. "I might as well start liking you at one point or another so I can like my grandchildren."

I nodded. That made more sense.

She sighed. "Help my daughter keep herself safe—because I will always have a sharp eye on you, son of Poseidon."

I nodded again. "Got it."

I diverted my eyes as Athena changed to her true form. I sighed and laid back down, wondering what she had meant. After a while, I closed my eyes.

A few more minutes, Annabeth came back out and laid over me. I opened my eyes and kissed her. "Who was it?" She asked.

"Your mom," I said, smirking slightly. "And she was nice to me."

She smacked my arm. "Don't bullshit me, Perce."

I held up my hands. "Hey, talk to her next time you see her."

Annabeth shifted off me, cuddling up to my side. "Okay, whatever." We laid there for a few moments, content just to snuggle up against each other.

Then the door opened, a man I didn't know standing there. I was about to jump up, but he was suddenly over me, and I could see his black hair and bored, silver eyes. And then he was holding a rag to my mouth and I fell unconscious, feeling Annabeth over me before I passed into the darkness…

* * *

—Catherine

I embraced Carrie against me, even as she struggled feebly to escape.

She had just stolen a copy of the book I had written and was accusing me—so much my eyes watered. "Why did you lie about the year?" She'd screamed. "They'll think you're dead and they won't lock you and Chris up like you deserve!"

Oh, she was too young of mind to know it was considered a piece of fiction, that people thought me and Christopher didn't even exist. At twelve, she should know more than she did. Another thing to blame mother for.

I forcefully held her, stroking her hair, whispering for her to calm down, and she did, after a while. I sat down with her on my lap.

"Why, Cathy?" She whispered. "I know enough to know that you don't do that with your brother."

I sighed. "I know, and I didn't really want it… but I wanted it… Carrie, it was a confusing time for me and Chris, all right? Please forgive us."

She stared up at me and then put her face into my shoulder and started to cry.

When Chris came in, I gave him a weary smile and he sat next to me, waiting patiently. Eventually, Carrie noticed him and shifted over to his lap, crying into his shoulder for a while.

"Better?" I asked softly, and she nodded.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Cathy, Chris…" She shifted back over to me. "I miss Cory, Cathy. I miss him…"

I stroked her golden locks slowly. "I know, honey, all three of us miss him."

Chris hugged her, his arm pressing lightly against my stomach, making me shiver and blush.

Carrie offered us a weak smile. "Cathy, I wanna go walk in the park. That always makes me feel better."

I nodded, and stood up. She held my hand in hers, and I walked her out into the fresh summer air.

I felt a warm hand on my back and turned my head to smile at Chris. He slipped the hand into Carrie's other and we walked to the luscious, green park.

I hummed a little tune as we walked, and Carrie pressed a bit closer to me. "That's a pretty tune, Cathy," she murmured softly. "Really pretty."

I smiled at her and Chris muttered, "It sounds familiar."

We kept walking, and, after a while, Carrie said, "Let's go back, Cathy."

Obligingly, I turned us all around with a flourish, but stopped when something poked into my back. "Where do you think you're going?" A soft, feminine voice asked. I felt something dig into my back and fell unconscious.

* * *

Sierra-117 (Master Chief/John-117)—

"Will SPARTAN-117 please report to briefing room; 117 to briefing room."

John sighed and rolled off his bed, pulling on each of the pieces of armor.

He walked through the military installation, ignoring the looks the Marines gave him.

It didn't take him long to reach the briefing room; and he was greeted with quite a surprise when he got in there. "Hello, John," Dr. Catherine Halsey said pleasantly. He snapped a salute, smiling behind his helmet.

She walked over to him. "You did well against the Covenant, John," she said, smiling. "Now we need you for something else… you see, we have done some research, and we believe that we can send things to alternate universes. We need to… test a human, though."

"And you're going to use me." John sighed near-silently.

The scientist's smile disappeared. "You and me, John. Both of us."

He blinked in surprise. "…ma'am? I don't think it's safe—"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not, but I'm going anyways."

The SPARTAN sighed, admitting defeat. He couldn't argue with her. "Fine. Where?"

Dr. Halsey smiled. "To the armory, first, John. We need weapons."

"We, ma'am?"

She winked. "What, do you think I can't hold a gun?"

The SPARTAN stayed silent. Halsey grinned and said, "Well, then, to the armory, John?"

As John followed the doctor to the armory, he critically studied her.

"I'm still me," Halsey snapped. John jumped slightly, surprised.

They walked in silence to the armory, and the Master Chief Petty Officer slipped inside after Halsey. She grabbed two pistols and a shotgun.

As the doctor filled up a bag with ammunition, John carefully selected a sniper rifle, a Covenant Mauler, a rocket launcher, and a battle rifle. The battle rifle he'd have firmly in his hands at all times unless it was out of ammunition.

He filled up the eight grenade slots in his armor—two frag, two plasma, two spike, two incendiary.

Then they walked to a pristine white room, with softly murmured conversation.

Dr. Halsey sat in a chair and motioned for John to do the same. He sat in the chair opposite her and she murmured, "We'll have to go to sleep, John." He nodded and then felt a gas enter his helmet. He succumbed to sleep…

**A/N: Okay, not much, I know. Bear with me. Next chapter's longer and is gonna be pretty awesome... and then I'm going to be going to my grandfather's for Christmas, I think tomorrow. Just a warning. And this is going to be a long series—five, maybe, including this one. Well, long by my count, anyways. XD**


End file.
